The Adventures of Bunny raven and Kitty Starfire
by talazen-McCooper
Summary: read as Raven and Starfire go one adventures in Jump City while avioding getting in trouble with their owners.
1. Episode 1

I read an awesome story from another author and I just had to make my own. ^^ I've only done two other stories so if it sucks…please, be gentle.

Disclaimer:

Me: So here I have Raven herself do it for me…I'm too cold *wraps herself in 7 blankets*

Raven: Wimp…

Me: How are you not cold?

Raven:*shrugs*

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER! I CAN'T GET SUED AGAIN!

Raven:*sighs* fine…She doesn't own Teen titans. We're property of DC and Cartoon Network.

Me: and?

Raven: And the idea of this story came from The Aceman. And she hopes you'll let her use your idea.

"Words"

'Thoughts'

If some words get cut off then i'm Word prgram is giving me hell and i don't know hwats wrong yet.

Episode 1: Starfire's Idea of an Adventure

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in Jump city had a lot of sights but none were more amazing then the giant T-shaped tower that sat on "Jump Rock".This was the home of our two favorite little animals, Raven and Starfire.

Starfire was a small orange tabby cat with green was a happy kitten that was probably more energetic than the Energizer always wondered if that bunny ever was also owned by one of the young men who lived in the large tower, a man named loved the home she lived in,especially since her best friend Raven was there too.

Raven was a very grumpy white bunny with dark violet eyes that also lived in the tower. She was the total opposite of her best Starfire was happy Raven was she still made sure that Starfire would be safe no matter what crazy thing she did. She was owned by the second young man who lived here, Garfield, or has others called him, BB.

There owners were college men who were staying with their best friend Cyborg (He got that name because all he talks about are computers and his "baby") until they graduated. They were all learning at the same University and Cyborg offered his why a bunch of college guys owned a Kitten and Bunny we would never know.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes as the sun continued to shine on them unmercifully. She stretched out her back, waking up from her blissful left her little pink basket and walked towards the cage that her friend was still sleeping kitten had a plan this morning, and who better to enjoy it with then her best friend raven!

Starfire rapped at the cage side softy with her paw, causing Raven to grumbling and shift her ears. "Raven. Raven? Are you awake?" Raven opened her eyes and turned to face the bright furred cat.

"I am now, is it?" Despite her friend sour mood Starfire's happiness was still strong. "Today we should embark on a wondrous adventure!" Oh god. Raven had heard these words before. "Star, I don't want to go on one of your adventures, remember what happened last time?"

The cat didn't seem so worried and simply shrugged off Raven's unease."Oh, but this time will be different!" Raven sighed. 'That's what you said last time,'she thought. "Fine, just promise we won't do this again for a LONG time."

Starfire was very happy her friend agreed. "Very well. I promise!" Starfire quickly popped one the latch one Raven's cage, allowing the bunny to escape. Raven looked around the living room and noticed that their owners were not awake yet. They usually got up early but since it was a Saturday, they had no classes and wouldn't be up until placed a paw on Raven's shoulder as she looked around. "Now we must be careful. We do not want anyone to see us leaving."

Raven nodded in agreement. "We can take the vents like we did last time. That will get us to the mainland fast. "Because they're home was on an island there were only two ways to get to the city. By the road that or through the vents that led to the mainland. Sadly, the girls couldn't go through the front door because of Cyborg's security system. He had camera's watching the front and back thankfully; the vents were lens-free.

It wasn't to hard to find the vent's gate, hidden behind a box of BB's oldest comic books. Opening it was the problem.

Starfire turned to her friend and smiled a smile that Raven really didn't like the look of. "No. I'm not doing it Star. This time YOU be the battering ram!" Starfire's ears lowered themselves in her disappointment and her tail hung limp beside her."Oh please Raven! I do not want to be injured by the metal door!"

Raven sighed in defeat, her ears drooping to fit her mood. "FINE. But the next time you are definitely going to be the ram. I might as well go with you so you don't get into trouble. God knows Robin would not be happy if that happened."

Starfire grabbed Raven and sped towards the two crashed into it,the bottom screws flying off as the door smashed open. The two laid there inside the vent, both rubbed her head, not particularly happy with being rammed into that stupid gate yet again."Ow." They turned and saw the metal fall back into place, but without the bottom screws it would be easy to open again.'And I won't have to be rammed into it,' Raven thought.

After crawling through the vents for a good amount of time the bunny and kitten emerged on the other side. As they stepped out Starfire was, as always, in complete awe at the enormous world around them."Oh Raven! What shall we do first?" Raven didn't care either way."I don't know Star. This is your adventure; I'm just here to make sure nothing goes bad. Remember animal control?"

At those two words Starfire gasped and wrapped her tail around herself."Oh yes! That was a most Frightening experience!" Raven nodded. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen up to you what you want to…wait. "Her nose twitches as she sniffs the air. "I think…I think I smell…LETTUCE!"

Raven zoomed off to where the yummy scent was coming from, leaving poor Starfire to watch stupefied. Despite Raven's personality, she was still a bunny and therefore had an uncontrollable craving for lettuce. Especially since Starfire brought her on this adventure without even letting her have breakfast. She ran up to a small display outside a Produce shop. There were many heads of lettuce our front for customers to buy. She jumped up and dived into the object that was the cause of her temporary insanity.

She barely noticed when Starfire ran up to her. Starfire watched with slight anxiety as her friend chewed on the crispy green leaves. "mmm….Lettuce…can't …..Get enough..." Star was now getting very nervous, watching for the store owner. "Raven, perhaps you should discontinue the chewing! Someone will most certainly be alerted!" Raven wasn't listening, however."Can't…stop…Lettuce."

Just then, the owner from the shop came running, holding a broom."Hey! Get off! Stop that!"He swung his broom, knocking Raven away and barely missing hitting Starfire. "Crazy animals!" This caused both pets to run off as fast as there legs could carry them.

Raven and Starfire continued running as the yells of the shop owner grew less and less. They stopped only when they reached an alleyway and ran panted, trying to catch they're breath and noticed that they didn't recognize any of the buildings around them. Of course Raven was more upset about being knocked off from her lettuce. "Great, now we're lost." Starfire's fur was starting to stand on end."We would not be lost if you had not gotten the sudden craving for lettuce!"

Raven huffed. "I can't help it. I'm a rabbit and we like lettuce. You can't blame me for my nature!"At that Starfire sighed."Perhaps you're right." Raven moved ahead. "Come on. Lets get going before something else happens."

"Hey, what's that?" Starfire motioned to two shadow figures on the other side of the alley. It looked like a very large figure was cornering the other, much smaller one. Raven couldn't fully determine what it looked like, but she had a good idea."I don't know, but it doesn't look good"

They moved closer in hopes of getting a better view. As they did Starfire didn't get any happier. "Raven! What is that large human doing? It does not look very nice!" Raven looked at her feline friend with a look of pure sarcasm. "How could you tell?"

A man was attempting to take the purse of a young lady, who was doing her best to keep it from they watched Starfire decided enough was enough. "Raven we must stop this! This man is trying to take something that is not his!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "And how are we going to help? You cough up a hairball while I wiggle my nose at him?" Star tensed, her fur spiking. She was not a happy kitten. "No! I shall show you!"

With that, Starfire charged at the man, letting out a piercing shriek as her claws dug their way into the man's leg. Raven sighed, watching her friend slash at the human's leg and decided that it was hopeless to watch her best friend try to scare this man away on her own. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

She hopped as high as her bunny legs would allow and did a swift head butt to the man's three of them fell, Starfire still holding onto his leg as Raven fell onto the she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. Honestly,he wasn't the most handsome human she'd ever took her chance and bit down onto the man's hand,causing him to yell out. He tried unsuccessfully to shake them off; dropping the young lady's purse. The woman quickly picked it up and ran off. Starfire and raven saw this and finally let go of the man's limbs.

The would-be-robber ran off , as he left they heard him grumble some thing that sounded like "Crazy animals."

Both were very satisfied with the good they did. Raven noticed that the woman's watch had fallen out of her purse. She looked at it and read the time…11:30! There owners would be waking up soon. And they wouldn't be there! They had to get home now!

"Starfire! We need to get home now! Our owners will be up soon!" Star screamed and both ran off out of the alley. They looked around frantically but still did not recognize any building that could tell them where home was. "Raven! How will we get home!" Raven looked around when she caught the scent of seawater. "This way!"

The two scurried off, weaving through people who looked on shocked. They turned a corner and Raven saw a road, the other side of it was not buildings, but water. She ran forward, Starfire following close behind.

When they got to the road they noticed that giant T-shaped tower not too far away. Starfire smiled. "Perhaps we weren't as lost as we thought!" The two ran down and saw the vent they had used earlier to escape. Crawling inside they made it back into the tower. They closed the grate to the vent once they were safely inside and on their way back to their respective beds Starfire was suddenly picked up off the ground by a still sleepy Robin.

"Hey hungry? How about some FluffYum?" he scratched her under her chin and Starfire meowed back contently.

Following suit, Garfield, still in his pajamas, picked up Raven." ya doing out of your cage Raven? Are you hungry too? I know! A little lettuce is just what you need! "Although her face still held an annoyed expression Raven was thrilled to hear those words. 'This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Garfield placed Raven back into her cage with her plate of lettuce and latched the door, watching her eat lunch.

And that's the end of episode one! Yay! ^^ And if I get enough good reviews I'll make more of them. I'd also like to thank_** The Aceman **_for the awesome idea!

Review!


	2. How to Beat the Heat Pt1

**I return for another try! I hope you simply enjoy.**

**DISCLIAMER: Teen Titans belongs to DC and Cartoon Network. Not me.**

Episode 2: How to Escape the Heat. Part 1

It was a particularly hot day in Jump City. The unexpected heat wave had hit the residents randomly and no one had been prepared for it. On this day, schools had been closed and students were let out. Leaving the streets filled with teenagers and children relaxing or having ice cream. Every air conditioner was turned on to the max as people tried to keep there cool in the blistering weather. All but in one place, where the heat was the worst.

"Awww MAN!"

This place was a Tower located at Jump Rock, not to far off the edge of the city's shores. It was also the home of the three young college men that lived there, Robin, Garfield and Victor (Aka Cyborg). With classes cancelled for the day, the three men were left with little to do. After all, most of their options involved venturing outside into the heat or staying the cool space of their home. At least, it used to be cool.

Cyborg pulled away from the panel of the wall, his dark face covered in some oil and a wrench in his right hand. He sighed and wiped his face, reaching down into his toolbox to grab for a screwdriver. He mumbled to himself as he flipped a switch and another sputter came out of the Air Conditioner. He had been trying to fix the thing for the past 2 and half hours and it had only gotten worse. "Damn Gar, if I told him once I've told him a dozen times…"

The reason for his mumbling was Garfield. Who had, in all his intelligence decided it wasn't cool enough in the tower. Despite Cyborg's warnings to not go messing around with his systems, Garfield had walked into the Living room and raised the AC as high as it could go. Apparently, the tower had its own energy supply, where everything ran off of. And when Gar started messing with the AC it caused an overload. Leaving the entire tower without any electricity and more importantly, cool air.

"So Cy! How's it going with the AC?" gar asked from behind. He watched as his taller friend sighed and stood up from his work. "Well the AC is fixed. Problem is that the Power's still out. So we have to wait until it charges back before we can turn anything on." Garfield visibly deflated. "So now what do we do!" he asked. "How the hell should I know! This is all your fault anyway! I told you not to go messing with my systems and what do ya do? YA MESS WITH MY SYSTEMS!"

"Guys calm down." Robin said, walking up to them. "We live on an island. Why don't we head out and go swimming?"

"I like that idea!" Gar said. "I'm up for it" Cy added. The three agreed and headed out to their rooms to get their stuff, leaving the living room quiet.

A soft groan could be heard in the once silent living room. A tabby cat was lying in her pink bed, her orange fur matted with sweat. With so much heat Garfield and Robin had forgotten about there pets. (Animal Abuse! XD) This left the cat in the hot room.

"It is much too hot." She got up and stretched out her back. After she looked up at the counter next to her "Raven?" The cat jumped up, albeit with difficulty, and sat next to the cage containing her friend.

"Ughh…yeah Starfire?" Raven said, her white rabbit ears feeling slightly heavier then normal. "How are you dealing with the heat?" Starfire asked. "I'm not. I feeling like someone's making rabbit stew." "The heat is trying to cook you! Hold on friend, I will save you!" Starfire lifted her tail and slapped at the cage's lock. At trick she learned since neither her nor Raven had thumbs.

The door opened and Raven stepped out. "Thanks Star. But that was just an expression." "Oh. Then you are uninjured?" Raven nodded. "Thanks anyway. So now what do we do?"

Starfire looked out at the large windows. "Perhaps we can try to get outside into the fresh air?" She looked to her friend for confirmation. "Its better then being in here. But how are we going to get outside?" She asked. "Can we not just take vents like always?" The bunny sighed. "No. If we go out into the mainland it will take us too long to get back. Our owners would be back before then and then they'd see we weren't there." Starfire's ears drooped.

Raven noticed this and sighed. 'Might as well tell her. Besides, one more minute here and I really will be cooked.' She thought. "But I think I know another way outside to the beach. Follow me." She jumped off the table and walked towards the door. Starfire followed, happy to be getting out of the baking home.

Raven led Starfire around the hallways and down the stairs until they reached the front door. She looked around the small space trying to find where she left it.

"What are you looking for Raven?"

"Something." She replied. Raven pushed a small box, about her size, away from the wall. Past it was a small hole covered up by a few planks of wood.

"What is it?" Starfire asked. "It's the hole from when Gar was testing out his science project and it went haywire. Remember?" The cat shuddered. "Oh yes. My tail still has not fully recovered." "Well, when Cyborg told him to fix it this was the result. "Raven shook her head sadly. Her owner could be such an idiot. "If we can break through this then we can get outside."

"Perhaps I can use my claws to cut through it." Starfire walked over to the boarded hole and began clawing at the minutes later all they ended up with were a few claw marks on the wood and a few shortened claws. "Well….that did not work" she said.

Raven looked around, taking note of everything there. A hanger. Some shoes lined up against the wall. A locked window. A toolbox. Some du—TOOLBOX! Her eyes lit up and she hopped over, using her teeth to break the small lock. Inside were some screwdrivers, A box of nails, a wrench and a steel hammer. She grasped the hammer with both her paws and pulled. This action incidentally brought the whole toolbox crashing to the ground.

"Raven!" Starfire said. "Are you alright?" She watched her friend stand up and fix her bushy tail. "I'm fine Star. Now, help me lift this up. Grab this side and I'll grab the other."

Starfire walked over and lifted on part of the hammer on her front paws. Raven picked up the other half with her smaller ones. The two moved over until they were lined up with the hole. "Alright." Raven said. "On three we charge. Ready?" Starfire nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

The two charged. The hammer's head hit the barrier…..SMASH!

"Ow!" "Well, that hurts. Can you get of me?"

The two had broken through and landed on the other side. Starfire on top of Raven. "Sorry friend." Starfire said as she got up. "Whatever." Raven looked around to find their owners lying down on some of the rocks by the shore. They were just within hearing range of her ears. "See I told you guys coming out here were a good idea." Robin said, stretching out on his towel. "Yeah! The ocean gives off an awesome breeze!" That would be Gar. She looked around and found a good spot. Close to the shore, but hopefully not close enough to get them wet. "Over there looks good."

The two walked over and sat at the spot, feeling the cool breeze on their fur. "Oh this is very nice Raven!" "Yeah…feels good." Raven laid herself down on the cool rocks and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. Starfire noticed a small mouse coming out of the vent that connected to the mainland. Her curiosity got the better of her as she began following it.

She pawed at the little mouse trying to catch it, giggling as she did. Being a cat she had no control over what she was doing and she really didn't care. She was having fun! With a sleeping Raven and a distracted Starfire, no one noticed the shadow circling overhead. It veered and spun before quickly shooting down towards them. Its talons extended, it zoomed in on Raven.

"KAAAWW!"

**That's it for part one! Part two maybe posted this weekend. If I can finish it by then. Expect it sometime next week at the latest. Please! Or else we'll never find out what happens to Raevn!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. How to Beat the Heat Pt 2

**And here part 2 of HOW TO BEAT THE HEAT! Enjoy! ^^**

Episode 2: How to Beat the Heat Part 2

"KAAAWW!"

The shadow flew down, it's razor-like talons extended at the small sleeping Raven…

Starfire felt her ear twitch at the new sound. She tried to ignore it as she played with the little mouse. "I am going to get you," she said as she pounced on the little creature. The mouse's squeaked, trying to escape. It turned around to look at Starfire and its beady eyes widened. The mouse began squeaking erratically, trying to pull away from the offending claws with more force.

"What is wrong little mouse?" Starfire asked. "I will not hurt you." Starfire lifted her paw and released the mouse. She watched it scurry away and hide behind a large rock. If she had eyebrows they would have raised in confusion. Her ears twitched again. She could hear the flapping of wings above her. "Friend Raven, what kind of—RAVEN!"

Starfire turned around to ask Raven a question, one that we'll never know, and saw the shadow hurtling itself at her friend. "Raven!" she screamed.

"Hmm….," Raven said, raising one of her ears. "What is it Star?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw quick, frantic motion. Starfire was running towards her, her face frantic. "Starfire?" She noticed something shooting towards her. Her eyes widened, her body frozen.

"KAAAWW!"

Suddenly, sharp claws dug into her back, and Raven let out a shriek of pain. Starfire lunged forward, and grabbed onto the hawk's tail. For a moment she was stuck, being pulled both ways, until finally Starfire fell to the ground, her mouth open in a terrible cry. Raven let out another cry of pain as she was suddenly jerked away, as the hawk gripping her began rising into the sky. "Starfire!" Raven screamed, but the tower was already getting farther and farther away, until her view was obscured by a skyscraper.

Pain lanced through her again, and it clouded her vision. She realized she was beginning to lose consciousness. She struggled briefly against the talons, that were already growing tighter on her fur, but the pain was too great, it overwhelmed everything. Finally, she descended into darkness.

Starfire watched as the hawk carried her best friend away. Her ears dropped and her eyes became misty from tears. "Raven!" she yelled. She tried to run after the bird, but the ocean stopped her. "Raven!" She looked around. Her master was far on the other side of the shore, dunking Garfield in the water. "What am I going to do? Our masters will want to be coming inside soon and Raven shall not be there!"

Starfire was full on panicking now. Her fur was standing on end and her tail swung erratically. She lost all sense of direction as she ran towards her master. 'Perhaps if I show that Raven is gone, out masters will help me find her,' she thought. She didn't even notice the metallic obstacle in her way until she rammed into it. "Ow!"

Starfire rubbed her head with her paw and looked up. All the panic had caused her to go in the wrong direction and she had ended up ramming herself into the air vent. She looked to the mainland, and back to the tower. A smile grew on her feline face. The vent gave her an idea. "That's it!" With no time to lose she sprang to her feet and ran back inside the tower.

She woke up when she hit the ground.

Raven's eyes opened slowly, the pain from the hawk's talons still coursing through her. She tried focusing on the ground, and saw bent twigs weaved together. Her sight was fuzzy. Pinecones and old leaves were littered around the ground. To her left were to small eggs covered by more leaves.

She tried standing up but her arms were too weak. She felt something warm running down her back, sticking to her fur. The air around her smelled almost like copper, rusty and metallic. She looked up at the sky to find it clear and blue. 'It's gone,' she thought. 'Now's my chance to get out of here'

Raven tried standing again, with difficulty, and got to her feet. Slowly, she walked around the nest, her vision still fuzzy. Something cracked under her foot and Raven stepped back. A bone, rib to be exact, crushed in half between the leaves. She gulped and shook her head. "Keep your head Raven. You'll be fine."

"KAAAWW!"

The nest shook, dropping her onto stomach again. Raven's eyes widened. She looked behind her and saw the dark red stain on her back. It was blood, her blood. But that paled to the giant hawk standing over her, its eyes gleaming with hunger. It was watching her silently, shifting on its talons. Raven stood again, very slowly. She kept her eyes trained on the bird as she turned around and faced it. She backed up and the bird took a step forward. She did it again and the bird copied her. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Maybe…'

With nothing to lose, Raven speed around the hawk, hoping to run around it. The hawk reacted quickly, raising with wings high and lunging for her. It grabbed her by the tail and swung her into a pile of straw. She barely dodged as the hawk dug its beak into the pile. The hawk turned its head toward her. She grabbed the first thing she could find, a pinecone, and threw it. She didn't give herself time to see if she hit the hawk before turning around and jumping out of the pile.

The screeched from behind her told her she'd hit something. The nest shook as the hawk rammed toward her. She was getting close to the edge. She could feel her blood drying on her back. The screeches were getting closer and closer. 'here goes nothing,' she thought. As he reached the edge, she jumped.

Raven had once asked herself what the stupidest way to die was, and allot of options came to her head. Eating one of Starfire's Cat Surprise meals and choking to death. Reading one of her master's comic and having her brain rot from the inside out. Maybe even being bored to death by one of Starfire's rants about the color Pink. However, jumping off the side of a nest that was perched on the tower of a church was not on the list.

As she fell towards the ground Raven wondered what her master would think when he came inside the tower and found her cage empty. Probably search the tower and then interrogate Robin and Cyborg on her whereabouts. A tear flew out of her eye. She was going to miss all of them. The ground was getting closer and closer…

FWWMPP!

Her landing was much softer then she expected. Her eyes opened and she saw dozens of white feathers flying around her. White cushions were everywhere. She shook her head and climbed out of the white fluffiness. "Pillows," she said. She had landed on a truck that was carrying thousands of pillows.

"Well that was lucky." She said as she walked through the pillows. Her feet were shaky from the fall. She walked through the whiteness and climbed down onto the street. As she examined the street, a small orange figure entered her vision. And it was barreling straight at her.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled, as she tackled Raven. "It is so good to see you again my friend!" The cat was standing on Raven's stomach, pressing her bloodied back against the concrete. Raven shrieked in pain. "Starfire! Get off!" "Oh! I'm sorry Raven!" Starfire jumped off Raven's stomach and helped her stand. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Raven faced her friend. "I'm fine Star. The question is, how did you get here?" Starfire's ears perked up, her eyes gleaming. "I came through the vent and went looking for you," she said. "I saw the evil hawk flying on the charch and thought you might be there." Raven smiled. "Church, Starfire. It's called a church. But thanks for looking out for me." "It was nothing friend Ra—AH!" Starfire's green eyes widened. "What has happened to you Raven!" She pointed to the dried blood marking Raven's back. Raven sighed. "I got it from the hawk. Don't worry, I'm fine." Starfire still looked worried but she resigned.

"So…how do we get home?" Raven asked. She watched Starfire blush under her red-orange fur. "Uh…," She said hesitantly. "I do not know. I was following the hawk all the way here. I did not pay attention to the street signs." "That's just great…" Raven said. "Well, we better get moving. We've got to get home." Up ahead Raven saw a city bus take a stop. "We'll take a bus."

The hard part about taking a city bus wasn't getting on, but to avoid getting noticed once they got inside. Raven and Starfire realized this as they crept underneath the bus seats. Starfire's tail kept swinging past the shadows of the seats and Raven's ears were forced down low, making them easily stepped on.

"I hate buses," Raven whispered. "Ow. Would you please stop stepping on my ears?" she said. Starfire's ears lowered and she lifted her paw from her friend's ear. "Sorry Raven" she said. "How far is home Raven?" Raven looked at her and then carefully stuck her head out to look into the aisle.

Above her was a map of the cities bus routes. She looked through the map, tracing the route of bus # poked her head out beside her. "Do you see it Raven?" she asked. "Yes," Raven replied. "We'll have to wait four more stops before we get close to the shore. Then we'll sneak off the bus, crawl through the vents and head back inside. Our masters will never know we were out."

The bus shuddered and stopped, pushing them off balance. They quickly stuck their heads back under the seat as a fleet of moving legs crowded the aisle. Starfire felt something sticky on her left ear. "Yuck!" she said "There is the bubblegum on my ear!" Raven rolled her eyes and moved closer to Starfire. "Here Star. Let me help." Raven scooted closer to Starfire and carefully tried to get the gum off her ear.

"Ow!" Starfire said as Raven pulled on the sticky gum "This thing is really stuck." Raven said through gritted teeth. They felt the bus stop and take a hard turn, causing them to tumble under the seats. "Damn! That's just great! Now we're both stuck."

Their fall had gotten them both tangled in each other and now their heads were stuck together by gum. Raven grumbled as the bus stopped and another mob of people walked in and out of the bus. "I am sorry Raven." Starfire lamented, her tail was droopy and she was looking to the dirty floor. Raven refused to look at her but she still sighed. "It's okay Star. You didn't mean for this to happen. We'll just have to be careful when we get out."

The two stayed in silence for the rest of the ride. Starfire watching her tail swing and Raven periodically checking the bus route map.

Finally, the bus stopped and the fourth wave of people began waking out into the city. Raven nudged Starfire awake. "Wake up Star. We're here." She said. Starfire snorts and opened her green eyes. "What is it friend Raven? Are we there yet?" Raven nodded and turned back to the aisle. "Get ready," Raven said. "Once the feet stop we run out. Got it?" "Understood friend!"

As soon as the feet stopped they made a run for it. Raven led them with Starfire following behind. There were screams from the people who saw them. It was probably the bubblegum that caused them to stay stuck together. Feet moved rapidly around them as they ducked. Someone had even tried to grab them from the floor. "What the hell!" yelled the driver. He stood up in the middle of the aisle, looking astonished.

"Duck!" Raven cried as they got closer. The two crouched down as the man reached for them "Gotcha!" They slid down between the man's legs, causing him to fall over. "Sorry!" Starfire yelled as they down the steps and into the sidewalk. Once they were far enough away the slowed down to catch their breaths.

"Alright…we should be next to the bookstore," Raven said through her panting. She could see the bookstore's posters across the street, advertising their newest releases. Raven then lifted her ears as high as they could go and listened. The sounds of soft waves hitting the shore were not too far away. "Come on Star. The shores close by." "Coming!"

They didn't walk that far before the shore was in view. The sun was setting, throwing a blanket of orange and red across the ocean and the harbor. On the dock the workers could be seen hauling the last of their cargo of the day. Couple crossed through the beach together, holding hands. Raven and Starfire stood at the edge of the sidewalk that met with the beach.

"This has been quite the day." Raven said. "Yes! First you almost get cooked," Starfire announced. "Then you almost get eaten by the evil hawk and now we are stuck together!" Raven looked to her best friend with a small smile. "Yeah. Starfire?" "Yes?" "Never mention this to anyone." Starfire nodded, happy.

The two had just made their way inside the tower, carefully coming in through the vent. Starfire screwed the clasp back into place. Raven kept look-out in case their masters came in. The tower was quite, the last of the sun shining against the windows.

"All done, Raven." Starfire said as she sat down beside her. "Great. Now maybe we can get this gum out of our fur." Raven said as she looked at her fur matted by gum and blood. "That sounds like the proper choice Raven"

Raven led Starfire into the kitchen and after some work they climbed one of the table chairs and into the counter. Starfire set the water on warm and jumped into the sink, Raven following. They scrubbed and scrubbed but apparently, gum is hard to get out. At least blood isn't.

As they continued trying to clean themselves they heard the sounds of their masters coming down the hall. "I just think that Cyborg is bid enough to play in a game of three-way Chicken." Garfield said. "You've got to be kidding me man!" Raven and Starfire quickly jumped out of the sink, turning off the water. They ran back into their cages, hoping they didn't look to dirty.

The three young men walked into the kitchen, dressed in swim trunks and t-shirts. Robin sat at the table while Cyborg went straight for the fridge, stomach rumbling. "Aw man! I'm starving and all that's in here is gar's left-over tofu!" he said. Gar looked offended. "Hey! Tofu is good for you! And it's better then eating a cow! That's just wrong!" "Yeah and eating a tofu burger isn't?" Cyborg shuddered in disgust. Robin sighed at the usual argument.

"At least I know Raven will agree with me! She'd never eat another animal right Rea?" Gar said as he turned to Raven's cage. His eyes widened at his pet's fur, matted by gum and little specks of blood. "Hey? What happened to you Rae?" he asked as he opened the cage and pulled her out. He heard her whimper slightly. "Aw. You're hurt…and dirty. You need a bath. "Garfield looked to Starfire. "Hey Robin! I think Starfire could use a bath too. She's covered in gum."

Robin stood and walked over to Starfire's bed. "Your right Gar, but where did the gum come from?" "Hmm," Garfield said, thinking. "Maybe when I through out my gum earlier it ended up on them?" Robin picked up Starfire as she licked his nose. "Has to be." Robin said. "After all, Raven can't leave her cage" He sighed. "Come on. Let's go give them a bath before dinner. "As Garfield and Robin walked out of the room Cyborg shout he was calling for take-out. "Make sure there's tofu!" Garfield yelled back.

Inside their master's arms Raven and Starfire looked at each other. Raven winked with a smile and Starfire giggled. 'What a day,' Raven thought. 'After the heat, being carried away by hawks and avoiding giant bus drivers, a bath sounds like a good idea.'

**And it's done!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
